Tenkai Knights: Japanese Dub Prediction/Ouroburos' version
Hoo boy... On this Thanksgiving of a Tuesday (well.... not really the holiday just yet), it looks like somebody here's got some 'splainin' to do! The most logical thing to do: point the blame on one user at the Animapredictview Wiki in particular, and that would be me. I have done a bit of thinking over the weeks about something I brought up during my JEDPL Topics blog of Cartoon Network. It was an "anime" that a fellow contributor wanted to do a prediction on, and I was a bit bummed out because I had the desire to share an exact idea. Anyway, I seem to be getting ahead of myself... Fellow children, you are! Ouroburos the Extreme Conqueror, I am. Normally, I would never go around the APV Wiki and update/create articles and shit without the day or night being a weekend. This, fortunately, seems like a great occasion, seeing as how I am now on vacation from school until Monday of next week. So if you're ever bound to entering the main page, in which you always are to begin with, you'll come across NaruIchi's list of predictions in the anime section; one of which is something I'm doing right about now, but NI97 is ALSO in the process of making one. This is perhaps the part where I stutter like the communist Barack Obama jokingly is, but have no fear and confusion! Maybe I should've added this in the "Guidelines" area, but be forewarned that you can "give birth" to an article based off of another's work, just as long as there are subtle differences and... oh, yeah, the most important detail: feel free to implement a slash after the title of your project and put your name. Lemme give you a straightfoward example: NI97 is currently doing Kill la Kill, but some random user can go right ahead and make themselves THAT project without plagiarism whatsoever; be innovative with the dream cast is where I'm getting at! Without further adieu, and God do I get a woody from saying that, here is the Japanese dub prediction of Tenkai Knights... my rendition, of course. About the series Primarily handled by Bones and Shogakukuan Music & Digital Entertainment, Tenkai Knights ''(Tenkai means something along the lines of "Deployment") is a Canadian-Japanese anime television series follows a simplistic plot with quite a predictable formula: four humans no older than 10-12 are called upon to become the new generation of Knights responsible for preventing Vilius from seizing control of Earth and Quarton, a cube-esque planet filled to the brim with shape-shifting animate bricks.... which are called Tenkai. All of this takes place in the year 2034, and not some ridiculous 199X or high-handed bullcrap. Unfortunately, the future only manages to grab their claws on Internet-powered watches. Gee, you can't get anymore technologic in the next twenty-one years! Honestly, I've been having mixed opinions towards ''Tenkai Knights, which is me putting it a bit too lightly. It probably had to do with the fact that the characters themselves have no actual development (so far) and the storyline being as generic as steak and eggs for breakfast. What really doesn't help happens to be how I find myself seeing the protagonists undergoing their transformation sequences anytime they enter Quarton; no editing is done. For f***'s sake, I could heat up a Big Mac before any true action starts unfolding! Though, to be fair, the show and the franchise as a whole must've been geared towards small kids. Thus far, the only two aspects I approved of are the animation quality, which comes as no surprise given that this is Bones we're talking about here, and the voice acting managing to be overall decent. Viewers know something like ''TK ''is a step in the right direction if a dubbing studio such as Studiopolis is involved... for the most part. My dub prediction Why do I even need to explain myself here!? I, uh... didn't mean to sound impulsive. Cast *Guren Nash/Bravenwolf: Johnny Yong Bosch (originally), Motoki Takagi (Japanese) *Ceylan Jones/Tributon: Todd Haberkorn (originally), Sanae Kobayashi (Japanese) *Toxsa Dalton/Valorn: Ben Diskin (originally), Kumiko Higa (Japanese) *Chooki Mason/Lydendor: Bryce Papenbrook (originally), Toshiyuki Toyonaga (Japanese) *Vilius: Crispin Freeman (originally), Kazuya Nakai (Japanese) *Gen Kurai/Dromus: Yuri Lowenthal (originally), Sachi Kokuryu (Japanese) *Granox: Steven J. Blum (originally), Hiroaki Miura (Japanese) *Slyger: Crispin Freeman (originally), Bin Shimada (Japanese) *Beni: Nika Futterman (originally), Mayumi Shintani (Japanese) *Mr. White: Brian Beacock (originally), Anri Katsu (Japanese) *Boreas: Steven J. Blum (originally), Masayuki Katō (Japanese) *Beag: Kyle Hebert (originally), Yuto Nakano (Japanese) *Urius: Kyle Hebert (originally), Jun Fukuyama (Japanese) Category:Predictions Category:Anime